the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
J.J.
J.J. '''is a GNR G3 Stirling Single that is the main express engine on Cartoon World Railway. And is also the famous Racetrain: The Purple Comet. Backstory J.J. grew up in York with his parents and younger sister. At first, he was just an engine running local passenger trains, but he also takes some small freight trains Bio Personality J.J. was at first a feisty engine who wanted to do things quickly as he loved going fast. Which then lead him to try and enter a race, however upon going for tryouts, he gave up upon being ridiculed by the other engines. However, when his sister had a tragic accident and his manager hadn't the funds to get her repaired. J.J. went to race again, where he got a new understanding of the whole concept and no longer wish to go at high speeds. Now, J.J. is a caring individual who is ready to help his friends out of tough situations. And when he races, he does it all for fun, and if he wins he uses the prize money for supporting his family. But one interesting aspect of J.J. (which is revealed in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark), is he is Jewish. Well, this is half-true. As his mother is Christian, while his father is Jewish. So J.J. celebrates both Christian and Jewish Holidays. He is also a huge fan of all of the stories with his ancestors in Ancient Egyptian times. One thing that shows how much of a caring individual J.J. is when he's with his pet hawk, Falcon. As he picked up the bird when he was still a hatchling and raised him to be his own. Physical Appearance J.J. is a modified GNR G3 Stirling Single. In which he was given a new overhaul which allows him to go up to speeds of 100mph or 125mph. And he also carries an American made tender for a Pennsylvania Railroad class K4 to carry his coal and water, which allows him to travel long distances. He colored purple all over his body with light lavender handrails on his cab and tender. When donning his racing form: "The Purple Comet" J.J. has a purple comet flying painted on the side of him. His initials colored light purple on a removable nameplate on the sides of his cab. And his Racing Name is painted on the sides of his tender. What's more, he gains a spoiler on the back of his tender. But in some races that involve flying, J.J. can deploy retractable wings on his running board and deployable rocket engines on his tender. And most of the time, he wears goggles when racing. In Equine form, J.J. is a pegasus stallion with a purple coat, dark purple hooves, and a purple and blue mane and tail (styled like a lighting bolt). His cutie mark is a shooting purple-colored comet and he often wears metallic aviation glasses. Main Weaponry *SIG-Sauer MPX * Benelli B76 pistol *PWT QQ-77 Heavy Blaster Pistols Skills and Abilities '''High Speeds: Racing: Flight: Marksmanship: Martial Arts: 'Academic Knowledge: ' Trivia *J.J. makes his appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Stuingtion's OC Engines Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Stirling Singles Category:Tender Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Racers Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Arrogant characters Category:Speedsters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Academic characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Determined Characters Category:Fearless Characters Category:Express Engines Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team's Honorary Members Category:Equines Category:Pegasus Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Blaster Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap